Our Moment
by strawberryclouds
Summary: COMPLETE! Fate had brought the two together again after seven years of Sasuke’s betrayal........ a short SasukexSakura fanfic! Romance and action! Plz RR


A/N: No, Naruto doesn't belong to me and the songs I've used below don't also belong to me.

Only For a Moment

He couldn't recognise the girl standing in front of him. She wasn't the Sakura that he knew. Konoha and Sound were settling the score once and for all. The shinobis were fighting on the countries' border, neither side willing to back down. The landscape was quickly changing as summons were called and jutsus were performed, but that was the least of everyone's worries as they were all focusing hard to beat the enemies.

She hadn't changed physically by much, just taller and more curves. No, it was her character that surprised him. She seemed braver, stronger. Haruno Sakura, an ANBU of Konoha stood tall facing her opponent, Uchiha Sasuke. He had grown, his face no longer held any trace of boyish characteristics. He was now a young man, and a shinobi of the Sound. Fate had brought the two together again after seven years of Sasuke's betrayal, only this time they stood as ninjas from different countries.

'Are you really willing to fight me? Are you really willing to _kill_ me? I am once a comrade aren't I?' He smirked.

Sakura knew he was challenging her; testing her. If he thought she would back down just by his words then he was wrong.

'It is every ANBU's duty to track down and yes, even kill missing nins whether they were once a comrade or not. We learnt that in the academy school; surely you're aware of that Sasuke-kun.' She spoke calmly.

Sasuke was surprised that she still used the suffix to his name. Old habit was hard to die. He smirked again and pointed a kunai towards her.

'I was actually looking for a more challenging opponent. Naruto would be good, or even Kakashi. But you would do for now. I'd consider you as my warm-up.'

Sakura returned the smirk and said,

'I'd advise you not to underestimate me Sasuke-kun. You don't know anything about me; you don't know what I'm capable of. And make no mistake; I will kill you if I have to.'

'Well then, let's not waste any more time. Show me what seven years worth of training had done to you. Come, my cherry blossom.'

They dashed towards each other and the battle began.

A whole day had passed and the shinobis were still fighting, though there were only a few who still had chakra left to keep fighting.

Sakura panted and swore as a shuriken missed her head by inches.

_Damn, I can't keep going for long. I'm nearly at my limit. But I mustn't let him know that._

Sasuke, on the other hand was also thinking of the same line. His mangekyou sharingan had been activated but he didn't know how much longer he could keep them on for.

'You've improved. O yes, I was wrong to underestimate you. But unfortunately I will have to end it here right now.'

Sasuke held his right wrist and blue chakra could be seen from his palm. Sakura's eyes widened.

_No way! He still has enough chakra for a chidori? Shit, I don't know if I'm able to dodge it. My body is too stiff._

'I'll end your misery right now little cherry blossom.'

Sakura thought she caught a glimpse of what looked like regret in his eyes but a second later it was gone as they returned to being ice cold and empty.

The chidori completed and he charged at her. Sakura felt her body not responding to her mind anymore so she closed her eyes and prepared herself for the blow.

A few seconds before the chidori came in contact with Sakura, Sasuke saw a Sound nin throw shruikens at Sakura. He wasn't sure what happened next but his body chose to act on its own.

Seeing the shurikens, he ran even faster and pushed Sakura out of the way so that he was the one who was hit with the handful of shurikens.

Screaming in pain and rage, Sasuke formed another chidori and killed the Sound nin. Sakura gasped as the man fell dead in front of her. Sasuke dropped to the ground. His chakra was low and his legs couldn't support the weight of his body anymore.

Sakura ran to him and inspected his wounds. They seemed quite serious. She wanted so badly to heal him but she had run out of chakra as well. All she could do was pull out the shurikens and stop all major bleedings using the last of her chakra.

'Sakura, don't bother. I've been hurt way worse than this before. Just save your chakra.' His voice was slightly softer yet still empty.

'Sasuke-kun, don't talk. I've stopped all major bleeding. You should make a full recovery.' She tried to smile but tears fell out of her emerald eyes instead.

She hated herself for being so weak. She could've killed him right now but she knew that from the moment she was faced with him as her opponent, she wasn't able to kill him because….she still loved him. In her opinion she had failed as an ANBU and as a ninja of Konoha. She was ashamed of herself.

Sasuke gave up of trying to get her to leave him and decided he might as well enjoy this little reunion. Besides, he still didn't have enough energy to move.

Sakura felt a hand on her wet cheek. Looking down she saw that Sasuke was smirking at her. How she hated him, yet no matter how much pain he inflicted towards her she could never stop loving him. He let out a small chuckle as if teasing her.

'What was that you were preaching about never showing emotions?'

She was irritated by his words. How dare he tease her after all that he had done?

'I hate you Sasuke-kun.'

'Then why didn't you kill me?'

'Because I'm a fool. I'm a fool for loving you. No matter how much you hurt me I can never erase you from my mind because you are too arrogant, too selfish, funny and kind sometimes and too goddamn attractive for me to resist.'

'Hmmm….my my, what dramatic words.'

He was teasing her again. She scrunched up her face and stuck out her tongue.

'Shut up Sasuke-kun, I told you not to speak because you'll run out of energy. Just be quiet okay?'

Slowly she lowered herself and lay down next to Sasuke with her head just beside his shoulder.

_Did she just tell me to shut up? Jeez, the end of the world must be near. And why the hell did I let her lie down so close to me? Well, apart from the fact that my body won't move…..but….okay, I admit it feels kinda warm and comfortable. Maybe she isn't the annoying girl who squeals at the sight of me anymore. Goddamn feelings, there are so bloody confusing._

He looked over and saw a mass of cherry pink hair. It was the same light pink that he remembered and it even smelt the same; she must still be using floral green shampoos. He smiled slightly, a real smile. It was the first time he had done that in years, and it was only to her.

They were enjoying the moment though both knew he had to return to Sound and she had to return to Konoha. Fate had not allowed them to walk on the same path. But neither of them cared because at long last they were together again, even if it was only for a moment.

_And sometimes when we touch_

_The honesty's too much_

_And I have to close my eyes and hide_

_I wanna hold you 'til I die_

_'Til we both break down and cry_

_I wanna hold you 'til the fear in me subsides._

'_Sometimes When We Touch' by Dan Hill_

_Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
we're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in Heaven_

'_Heaven' by DJ Sammy_


End file.
